


Wicked Game

by deadjerkk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Incest Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadjerkk/pseuds/deadjerkk
Summary: Thor hasn't been to his hometown in years, not since his dad kicked him out for getting in one too many fights. Now Odin’s getting old, and after nearly eighteen long years of no contact, he wants to see his eldest son.OrThe one in which Thor sleeps with Loki and then discovers they’re brothers.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to just be a short porn without plot fic but I ended up really liking the idea and want to do a few more chapters of it.  
> Written mostly to Devil Like You by Gareth Dunlop.  
> Enjoy.

Thor hasn't been to his hometown in years. Not since he was eighteen and his dad kicked him out for getting in one too many fights. Now Odin’s getting old, and after nearly eighteen long years of no contact, he wants to see his eldest son. Eldest son – there’s that too. The brother Thor has never even met, whose name he can hardly remember, Lukas, Lance, no, definitely Lukas, or maybe just Luke.

Even just driving back to the town settles a tension in Thor's bones that he can't shake. Then there's the sad little motel he rents a room in, because he can't stomach seeing his parents immediately after driving for seven hours without a break. He’s different now, more patient, he doesn't get into fights anymore, but that doesn't mean he has the patience to deal with a family reunion without sleep.

Thor needs sleep, and a beer, and hopefully, someone to fuck.

* * *

The bar is hazy, smoky, and unfamiliar. It's a bit of a mess, spilled liquor on the floor, the smell of sweat heavy in the air. He's sitting at the bar, surveying the room like a hawk. From the look of the place he had half-expected he would be out the door again before even sitting down. He scans the space again, his eyes finding a man on the opposite side of the room.

The man is alone, peering around the bar seeking out a partner, just like Thor. He's dressed in dark leather, a stark contrast against his pale skin. He has long black hair that cascades over his shoulders as he leans forward to take a sip of something amber from his glass. He looks younger than Thor, maybe in his early twenties, if even that. There’s something almost otherworldly about him.

Then he notices Thor too. Bright green eyes and a grin like he’s a predator and Thor his prey.

Thor feels glued to his seat as the man gets up to make his way over. The slight swing of his hips in tight black jeans is enticing. He's caught the attention of several other men in the bar but he’s looking at Thor like he's the only one that exists.

"You're new around here," his voice is rough and sultry as he slides into the seat beside Thor.

Warmth bubbles in the pit of Thor's stomach.

"Do you want a drink?" Thor asks.

The man raises an eyebrow, looks Thor up and down.

"No, but I think there’s something else I'm interested in,"

Thor's mouth slips open a little, he's not used to this amount of forwardness, but he doesn't dislike it.

"What would that be?" he challenges with a smirk.

The man's returning smirk sends a wave of heat through Thor.

"I'm Loki," the man, Loki, says.

"Thor," Thor puts his hand out for a handshake before he can stop himself and he feels a bit awkward about it, but then Loki takes it and he’s leaning in even closer.

"Want to get out of here, Thor?" Loki sounds like sex personified.

"Y-yeah," Thor's breath catches in his throat and there’s an amused glint in Loki's eyes.

Thor drives a Mercedes that he parked a block away in an underground lot, because the area the bar is in is far from reputable. He wishes he parked closer, forget about his car getting stolen, he needs to get home now. There's something so undeniably sexy about Loki, something that draws Thor to him in a way he's never experienced with anyone else.

He's shoving Loki up against the wall the second they're through the door to the motel room. He hasn't even known him an hour and he’s still never wanted anyone more. Loki's lips taste like liquor but they're soft and fit perfectly against Thor's. Better than his wildest fantasy, better than any girl or boy he ever kissed before. He can feel Loki's tongue on his. He wants to taste Loki everywhere. It's hard to believe he's never done this before, kissing Loki is like gravity, like breathing, a necessity to human life. How has he existed so long without this? It's like coming home, the flick of Loki's tongue over his sweet like honey.

Delicate hands roam over his back, grabbing him and pulling him closer. Thor tangles his fingers in Loki's hair and lets Loki kiss him breathless. Loki wants to devour him, and Thor would let him. Thor would let Loki swallow him whole. Loki's hands dance lower, travelling to the front and grabbing Thor's cock through his pants. His whole body is ablaze with lust.

Loki pulls back, panting. "Want you to fuck me,"

Thor sucks in a deep breath. "On the bed," he grunts out.

Loki steals one last kiss and Thor goes pliant under his touch, moaning into it. When Loki draws back, he's reluctant, like it's easier to be touching Thor than to be separated. Their dance to the bed feels like it takes an age, framed by harsh gropes and needy movements, neither one taking their eyes off each other for even a moment.

Loki undresses like his clothes are on fire. Thor thinks he's going to choke. Loki's skin is so pale and pure, it makes Thor want to mark it with hickeys like he's a teenager again. Loki's grinning, almost feral, like he can read Thor's mind, maybe he can.

"You going to take your clothes of too?" Loki looks him up and down.

Thor can't help the little blush on his cheeks, jittery nerves, it's like his first time all over again. Thor is far from inexperienced and yet there’s something different about this, something special about Loki. But his train of thought ends there because Loki's approaching him, and all Thor can see is the long cock bobbing between his legs. Mouth-watering. Then Loki's running a nail over the fabric of his shirt, pressing hard over one of Thor's nipples and drawing a moan out.

"You want this?"

Thor nods minutely. "Yes," his words come out a groan, there’s nearly nothing he’s wanted more.

"Mm" Loki hums, he drops to his knees, his fingers deftly opening Thor's belt. "I'll take good care of you,"

Loki's tugging his cock out before Thor can process it. It looks so huge in Loki's smaller hand. Their cocks are probably about the same length from what Thor can see, although his own is definitely thicker. All the thoughts flee from Thor's mind once again though when Loki takes his cock in that pretty mouth. Loki's cheeks hollow and he's using his tongue expertly on the underside of Thor's shaft. It takes all his willpower not to buck into Loki's mouth. Loki can take him deeper than anyone he's had before. And Loki's fucking gagging for it, rutting his palm against his own cock even though there are tears forming in the corners of his eyes from taking Thor in his throat. Thor wants to fuck his throat until Loki's sobbing on the thick length, and Loki might even let him.

It's almost scary the way Loki makes him feel. He's never craved this with anyone else. He's never wanted to hurt any of his partners, but there’s something about Loki that makes it so arousing.

Maybe its because he wouldn't be hurting him, because Loki would love it. He doesn't do it though, doesn't fuck Loki's mouth until he's hoarse. He pulls out instead.

Loki makes an almost whiny sound.

"I thought you wanted to be fucked?" Thor grabs Loki's hair and tugs it, earning him a moan.

"Yes," Loki nuzzles into his touch. "Lube?"

He untangles his hand from Loki's hair to get the bottle from the front pocket of his suitcase. He tosses it over.

Thor undresses himself to turn back to Loki already preparing himself on the bed. A rush job too – he already got three fingers inside in the time it took Thor to remove jeans and a button-up.

Thor grabs Loki's wrist, stopping the fingers moving into him.

"Do you not want to-"

Thor cuts him off. "That's my job to do that," he pulls himself onto the bed beside Loki.

"Oh okay," Loki's tone is placid, he pulls his fingers out slowly, ending with a wet pop.

"Are you okay?" Thor asks.

Loki nods, grinning, but his eyes show a kind of deep hurt. He might think he’s a good liar, but Thor sees right through. Something in Loki's expression makes it so clear he isn't used to kindness.

Thor coats his fingers liberally with lube, he doesn't want to hurt Loki even a bit. He takes it slowly, easing his way back up to three fingers one at a time. Loki's moaning, making sweet little noises that Thor takes as encouragement. His own cock is throbbing, and he wants to grind against the mattress just to relieve the pressure, but he focuses on Loki's pleasure instead, adding a fourth finger and thrusting until Loki's a begging mess.

"Fuck Thor hurry up, I'm ready," Loki digs fingers into Thor's arm, stalling Thor's touch. His ass clenches a little too, almost definitely unconsciously, but it makes Thor want to use that tight hole even more.

"Are you sure?" Thor can't help but taunt.

Loki groans. "Yes. Now fuck me," he's a little snippy, a little irritated, but it only serves to make Thor want it even more.

"As you wish," he says, getting a condom from the nightstand. He rips the package open and rolls the latex down over his cock. As much as he wants to fuck Loki raw, they did only just meet and while he's clean he can't guarantee Loki will be.

Thor lines himself up with Loki's stretched hole. He crashes their lips together and slides in with one fluid motion, Loki gasping into his mouth.

Thor pulls back from their kiss. "Okay?"

Loki's lips are still parted in an "O" shape, but he nods fervently. His eyelids are heavy, drooping with lust, and when Thor begins to move he shuts them entirely, releasing a loud moan.

Loki's grinding them together, meeting Thor's thrust halfway every time and falling into a quickening rhythm.

"Fuck Thor," Loki's arching his back up from the bed, white-knuckled, gripping the comforter.

Thor grabs Loki's wrists, holding him down and driving his cock into him rough and fast. Loki's whole body moves with every thrust. Sharp gasps every time Thor hits that special spot inside him. It's loud and sweaty. It takes a minute for Thor to realize he's been chanting Loki's name like a prayer. He's thrusting so hard that it must be nearly painful – no girl he's been with has ever taken this brutal pace before, but Loki is taking it with fervor and telling him not to stop.

"Thor please," Loki's voice is so broken, barely even forming words between his panting, but Thor doesn't need to be told twice to know what he wants.

He takes Loki's cock in his hand, stroking it hard and at the same brutal pace he's snapping his hips to. Loki comes with eyes screwed shut, biting his bottom lip hard, spilling all over his stomach and Thor's hand. His hole spasms and clenches around Thor's cock and it drives Thor over the edge too, only a few more thrusts and he finishes, biting down on the spot between Loki’s neck and shoulders.

He pulls out, leaving the red ring of Loki's hole swollen and abused. He's stretched so open and the thought makes Thor feel a bit possessive. He did that.

He takes the box of tissues from the nightstand and wipes his hand before handing them to Loki. He peels the used condom off and ties it shut while Loki cleans himself off. The aftermath of sex is always infinitely less sexy than the act.

"Trash can?" Loki asks, holding up a used tissue.

"It's in the bathroom. I'll handle it,"

Thor takes the tissue from Loki, along with his own mess and makes the awkward nude trek to the garbage can. He washes his hands and splashes some cold water over his face while he's there.

The blankets are reorganized when he re-enters the bedroom, Loki having made his way under them. Staying the night was apparently not a discussion seeing as Loki's using one of his pillows without a care in the world.

"Uh, Loki?"

Loki mumbles something tired and unintelligible in response.

"You're staying the night?"

Loki nods into the pillow.

Thor stands awkwardly, clasping his hands together, then unclasping them, roughly pushing his hair out of his face. He doesn't want to ask Loki to move but he usually prefers the right side and the bed is pressed against the wall so he can’t get in on the left.

He coughs once. "I usually sleep on the right,"

Loki rolls, tilts his head to look up at Thor. "That's lovely," then he drops his head heavily back down to the pillow.

Thor groans a little in irritation. _Fucking asshole._ But he manages to climb over Loki with minimal shoving, apart from one well-placed smack on the ass that earns him a grumbled 'fuck off' from Loki. It is exceedingly difficult to fall asleep with Loki leaving only a corner of the blanket for him, which Thor suspects is just to be irritating. Seeing Loki's sleeping face makes it worth it though. He seems so much more relaxed asleep, almost fragile. So peaceful, so pure, the steady rise and fall of Loki's chest creates a warmth in Thor's own.

* * *

When he awakes Loki is gone, not even leaving so much as a number on the nightstand. Which is rather sad, to put it simply. Thor thought it had been good, he thought Loki had a good time too. Maybe Loki just isn't the kind of guy to be interested in a repeat performance. He doesn't have time to wade in his disappointment though as his cellphone begins to ring. The devil is calling. Odin.

"Hello?" Thor picks up.

"Hello, I trust you've made it into town safely."

"Yes."

"We're still expecting you for lunch, eleven sharp," Odin's voice is stern, unchanged from how Thor remembers it, except for the cracks of old age wheedling their way in.

He doesn't wait for Thor to respond before hanging up.

Thor finds his thoughts drifting back to Loki in the shower. He sees those green eyes the moment he closes his own. Thoughts of the beautiful boy on his knees. The way his ass had taken Thor's cock like he was made for it. The shower ends up taking longer than planned, Thor spilling all over his hand in the hot water.

* * *

The tension released with Loki returns on Thor's drive to the family home. He taps his fingers irritably against the steering wheel the whole way, equal parts anxious to arrive and yearning to just get it over with.

The house is the same as he remembers it. The same two-car garage, the magnolia tree in the front yard still blooming pink and white. Thor pulls into the driveway. The house looms over him as he pulls his suitcase from the trunk, the windows peaking out between 70s type shutters glare angrily down at him. _Home sweet home_ , Thor’s mind supplies sarcastically.

He rings the doorbell – that's a new addition.

Frigga, his mother, pulls open the door. Her eyes widen when she sees him, like she can't believe he’s there.

"Oh, Thor," she pulls him into a hug that says more than words could, and her arms feel like home. Thor has missed her too, more than he realized.

When she steps back her eyes are glossy, she smiles, pained and happy at the same time. She looks just as beautiful as when he left, more tired maybe, and her blonde hair a bit greyer, but she’s still beautiful.

"You look well, mom."

"My lovely boy," she reaches up to touch his cheek, running a hand over the beard that he hadn't been able to grow last time she saw him.

She laughs then, a soft kind of pleased laugh, and even though it sounds a bit forced Thor can see the happiness in her eyes. "Come inside, I shouldn't make you stand out here."

Thor carries his suitcase in, not wanting to drag it on the carpet. Toeing off his shoes, he places it beside them.

The interior is similar to how he remembers, the walls still the same pale beige, and while some of the furniture visible in the living room has changed, the setup is the same.

Frigga waves him into the room, motions for him to sit on their sofa. It's a small white loveseat, something that wasn't there when he left. The way the springs creak under his weight reminds him how long he’s been gone.

"Odin's upstairs," she says, sounding slightly hesitant. "He should be down in a few minutes."

Thor nods, the mention of Odin bringing a palpable nervousness into the air. He can still see Odin's hard expression in his mind, one eye looking down on him with anger and disappointment.

"Maybe you'd like to meet your brother first?" Frigga asks cautiously, a sweet smile on her lips.

"Alright," Thor smiles politely back.

He wonders what his brother must think of him. At nearly eighteen Thor had been a selfish, angry boy. He probably would have punched himself in the face if he was his brother. The thought makes him grimace and want to chuckle at the same time.

Frigga tilts her head to the side, questioning.

"Just thinking about how I probably would have hit my older brother for not being here,”

Frigga laughs lightly at that. "Don't worry, he’s not like that. He seemed excited to meet you."

Thor nods, smiling back, his mother always had been the kinder one to talk to. Her presence and words had a soothing reassuring effect on him, but maybe that just came with being a mother. She waits a moment, looking at him in a way that makes Thor feel like she’s waiting until he’s calm and ready. He nods again.

"Loki, come down here," Frigga calls towards the hall.

Any calmness he was feeling flies out the window.

Thor's heart stops, dropping to his stomach at the name. Loki. It must be a coincidence. His not even eighteen-year-old brother could not be the same guy he met at the bar the previous night.  
He braces himself when he hears light footsteps trailing down the stairs, then turning down the hall. He grips the armrest of the sofa so tightly his knuckles whiten.

Loki enters the room and Thor thinks this is what dying must feel like. Loki’s dressed in black ripped jeans and a loose plain green t-shirt. Teenager clothes. _His little brother_. Thor's brain feels like its short-circuiting. Processing entirely stops, only the word ‘brother’ repeating in his brain, a chastisement.

Loki looks over him casually, like he doesn't recognize him at all, then turns a small smile on their mother. Their shared mother, who had still been their mother last night when Thor had buried his cock in her younger son.

Loki takes a few steps forward, extending his hand to Thor. Thor shakes it, the touch enough to snap him out of his daze.

Those beautiful green eyes are staring down at him with cold detachment, and if he didn't know better, he would think there was a hint of amusement present too.

"Loki," Loki's lips curl into a small smirk, mocking, and Thor realizes he knew, he knew all along.

Loki might not have hit him, but he sure got some form of revenge. Anger bubbles in the pit of Thor’s stomach. His grip on his temper threatens to slip between his fingers.

"Thor," Thor forces out, cursing himself for how strained his voice is.

He can see from the corner of his eye that Frigga is looking at him with concern beneath her own smile. Meeting her gaze feels impossible, like looking at his mother would mean admitting to himself that he fucked his brother. His mind is still stuttering over it, like it’s trying to spit the information back out and ignore it.

"It's nice to meet you," Loki steps back.

Frigga pats him on the knee, standing from her own seat on the couch. “I know it’s a bit of a hard thing for you boys, I’m going to finish preparing lunch and I’ll leave you two to talk.”

“Thanks mom,” Loki smiles innocently, fake.

Thor stares at Frigga’s back with pleading eyes as she walks out of the room, pleading for her to stay, go faster, and make Loki not his brother all at once.

The second she’s in the kitchen, water running loudly, Loki’s demeanor changes. He sidles up next to Thor, that sexy little smile from last night on his lips, Thor hates that he doesn’t find it any less sexy knowing Loki is his brother. Loki sits on top of the couch’s thick armrest, his thigh practically on top of Thor’s.

“What are you doing?” Thor’s voice comes hoarser than he wants.

Smaller porcelain fingers come to trail over Thor’s and he jerks his arm back. He's disgusted, or at least he tries to be. It’s difficult to find Loki appalling when he looks the farthest thing from it, and memories of the previous night are all Thor can see. Calling Loki his brother brings a warmth to Thor’s stomach that’s easier to call anger. When Loki reaches out to touch him again Thor catches his hand and repeats the question with more force behind the words.

“I’m just trying to get to know my big brother,” Loki’s tone is innocent but the little smile toying at his lips is far from it.

“I think you’ve done enough of that.”

Loki’s hand moves up to travel through his own hair, pushing it back in a way that shows the faintest red mark on his neck, one Thor had left with his teeth. It makes the anger, yes, anger, in Thor’s stomach grow until it has no more space and has to travel downwards. He says Loki’s name as a warning, his tone firm.

“Do you want to punish me, daddy?” Loki taunts, challenging him to do something.

Thor won’t give in. He grits his teeth. “Loki,” he warns.

Loki continues unphased, a hint of something wicked flashes in his eyes. “Or do you prefer _brother_.”

It sets a fire in Thor’s veins. He surges up from his seat, grabbing Loki by the throat so hard his head knocks back against the wall. When Loki starts going red, Thor lightens his grip on Loki's throat just enough that he can breathe but can’t move.

“I am sorry,” Loki chokes out. But he looks up at Thor with that mischievous glint in his eyes that says despite his words he’s not the slightest bit sorry.

He doesn't resist Thor holding him against the wall. He doesn't seem afraid when Thor’s other hand holds his wrists together, leaving him helpless. He should be afraid though. Thor's restraint slips away like he had never had any in the first place.

Loki's smug grin only makes Thor want to hurt him more. And it makes the guilt fade to a dull whisper. Thor doesn’t want to just hit his brother. He wants to take him apart with his fingers and his cock until Loki is begging for him to stop. Thor presses their lips together with a biting ferocity, earning him a broken, choked off moan from Loki. The air around them immediately falls still.

"Boys?" Frigga calls from the kitchen, voice tinged with concern.

Thor immediately releases Loki. His conscious train of thought returns to him too, the one that berates him for wanting to fuck his brother. There’s a light shuffling in the hall and only moments later Frigga peers in through the door.

“Lunch is ready,” she says. She’s still looking at them with slightly furrowed brows, like she’s trying to figure out what happened. She probably thinks they were fighting. Thor doesn’t have the energy to tell her they weren’t, and letting her think they were is probably better than explaining.

When Frigga’s back is turned, leading them to the dining room, Thor feels Loki’s presence draw closer to him – hot breath against his ear.

“Later,” Loki whispers.


End file.
